


Break-Ups and Make-Ups

by ruff_ethereal



Series: Sexy Animal Noise [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Making Out, Predator/Prey, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11469726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: The secret's out: the Eldan Council and the Fae of the Bastion worked so hard to keep Weiss around because they need humans and mostly human hybrids like her to keep the Keeper bloodline going, lest Soul Eaters destroy all of Avalon.Ruby really does love her, but even still, will this be the end of their relationship...?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The following is a smutty version of the penultimate chapters of Keeper of the Grove, 77-78, 86-88.
> 
> Sorry it took SO long to get this out.

“Be careful when you go looking for answers, Weiss,” her grandmother Freya had told her once. “You might not like what you find.”

And really, awful truths didn’t get much worse than _this._

Weiss turned to Ruby, her whole body shaking with anger, her eyes blurry with tears, her expression changing, from shock, to betrayal, anger, to confusion, to fear, and finally, sorrow.

Ruby frowned. “Weiss…?”

“That’s why you just took out my guards that night, didn’t you...?” Weiss asked, her voice trembling. “Why you spared me, saved me for last and offered me that _fucking_ deal, kept breaking into my room to terrorize me until I got so _sick_ of it I’d want to go with you just to get away from the hell you’ve made of my life...”

She was crying now, her words broken up by sobs. “ _Why_ you were so nice to me… _w_ _hy_ you did your damndest to make as much of my life here as comfortable as possible… _w_ _hy_ you gave me that _stupid_ plushie of your mother...”

She tried to blink the tears out of her eyes, struggled to speak. “You didn’t really mean it when you said you loved me, did you…?! All those times you kissed me, my first night in the Valley when we slept together in your nest, all those times we fucked— _you_ _probably faked_ _your_ _orgasm, didn’t you_ _?!”_

Winter blinked. “Wait, _what...?!”_

Weiss ignored her, unable to see anything through her tears but Ruby standing in front of her those big, doe eyes of hers confused and _terrified_ _._

“Ruby…” Weiss whispered, “do you _really_ love me...? Or am I just a part of your _fucked up_ legacy...?!”

“ _I do!”_ Ruby cried, her voice trembling. “I meant _every single word I said!_ I’d _never_ lie about that, because I _hate_ lying, and more than I _hate_ lying, _I love you!”_

“ _Prove it, then!”_

“Okay! I will! Just… could you tell me how…?”

Weiss groaned as she grabbed the sides of Ruby’s face. _“_ _How_ _else, you dolt?!”_ she screamed, before she kissed her.

Her hard and unmoving like a rock, like the first time. Weiss kept on pressing, waited to see what she’d do, until she felt hands grab her shoulders and pull them apart.

“WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?!”_ Weiss cried.

“ _PROVING IT!”_ Ruby shouted back. “Because if you _really_ love someone, you _don’t_ kiss them back when you can just _tell_ they don’t want you to, you **stop!”**

Weiss wrenched her hands back, her expression changing, from anger, to self-disgust, to horror, until finally, _regret_ _._

Ruby sniffed, tears pouring down her face, voice trembling as she whispered, “I love you, Weiss…! _P_ _leas_ _e,_ believe me…!”

The dreamscape faded around them, and they returned to the real world.

For the etherite the cell was made of, the others in the control room could only guess at what had happened in the dreamscape as they all came to.

But a look at Weiss would easily tell you it wasn’t good.

She clutched her head, groaning in pain, tears suddenly welling up in her eyes as she was caught between the disconnect of what state she had left dreamscape in—a crying, sobbing mess—versus the state her real body was in—calm as can be.

Ruby rose up from the cushion beside her; she shook her head, before she wiped her moist eyes with her sleeve. She looked at Weiss, frowned, and reached out to her.

“Weiss…?”

Weiss slapped her hand away in a panic.

Ruby winced and pulled it back, ice beginning to seep into her skin.

Winter raised her head, her suit’s systems just finished rebooting; she saw Ruby nursing her hand, the frost and the ice pouring from all around Weiss as she scrambled back up on her feet and stepped away from Ruby.

“Weiss…? _What’s going on_ _?!”_

Ruby ignored her. “Weiss… you believe me, right?” she asked as she slowly, carefully walked after her.

Weiss turned tail and fled, more frost pouring from her whole body, thin sheets of ice forming and spreading out from her feet; she ran into a wall with her palms out, an inch thick layer of ice exploded all over the surface, almost trapping her hands.

Her whole body began to shake. “Abner… _take me out of here…!”_

Qrow finally came to and shook his head, reeling from the dreamer’s honey and the Soul Eater fight beside. He looked at the scene in front of him, at the ice that was the etherite was just keeping from spreading. “The _hell_ did I miss now...?”

“ _Weiss!”_ Ruby called out, tears welling in her eyes. “You believe me, _don’t you…?!”_

Weiss looked at her, saw the hurt, the confusion, the _fear_ on her face. “I… I _don’t know, Ruby…!”_ she cried.

Ruby reached out for her again. “Weiss, _please--!”_

“ **I SAID I DON’T KNOW!”**

Ruby yelped and jumped back as a wall of icicles erupted around Weiss, the sharp tips _dangerously_ close to her piercing her.

Weiss’ eyes widened in horror, she looked down at her hands, and the rest of body, her skin covered in frost and ice.

Then, a rip in reality opened up beneath her, the world rushing past as she fell through it, back onto the teleporter in the control room.

They all yelped and jumped _well_ back as frost began to pour out Weiss’ body, ice spread out on the floor. She ran past them and out to the halls, freezing the walls, the carpets, and the paintings as she did, her eyes stinging as she felt hot tears pouring down her cheeks, her skin prickling as they froze near instantly.

Weiss slipped on a patch of her own ice, instinctively threw her arms out in front of her; the soft, luxurious carpet turned into another inch thick layer of ice, her palms slid out, and her chin hit the floor.

_Crack!_

She cried out and whimpered as she curled up into a ball, eyes squeezed and frozen shut, shivering and holding her hands to her chin, feeling the pain ebb away as her nerves went numb from the cold.

She didn’t resist when she felt Penny’s hands wrap around her, warmth seeping into her body as she carried her off to the infirmary.

* * *

Because her gauntlet couldn’t hold back her magic anymore, and Abner had to take it back to his Foundry to study and upgrade it, Weiss had to be put inside one of his other, less fortified containment units for dangerous and/or highly radioactive specimens.

He had spared sheets and pillows from the guest rooms to line the floors, and for some semblance of privacy built a curtain in front of the barrier that separated her from the rest of the lab, but there was no making it feel like anything other than what it was:

A prison cell.

She sat on a pillow with her knees pulled to her chest, an enchanted blanket wrapped around her and keeping most of her warm. Her jaw still ached, but the Fae bandage wrapped around it constantly supplied a steady flow of pain-killers as it helped accelerate the healing process.

Her comm-crystal had been removed for fear of permanently damaging it, leaving her with no communication with the world outside, or a means of telling the time. Abner had offered to put up a tablet on a stand between the barrier and the curtain, queue up plenty of entertainment holos, but Weiss told him not to.

She was sure her magic would ice the barrier over and make it impossible to see out, anyway.

She didn’t know how long she stayed there, how long it took for her magic to finally calm down and give the air-vent’s defrosting mechanisms a break, how long she sat in a corner of that frozen prison, indifferent to the frost nipping at the soles of her feet and her butt.

But she did know her seclusion was nothing compared to the aching pain she felt in her chest.

There was a knocking on the barrier. The curtains parted, light from the halls flashed on the ice inside and blinded Weiss for a moment. She was prepared to scowl and make her displeasure clear, until she noticed that exactly as she’d guessed, the ice was so thick it was nearly impossible to see out.

She could see a familiar silhouette and a pair of reindeer horns, however.

“Weiss...?” Ruby asked, her voice muffled and faint. “Are you okay in there…?”

Weiss looked down at her feet, at the blankets and pillows she was sitting on.

“Weiss?” Ruby knocked on the barrier again. “You asleep in there? ‘Cause if you are, I’ll just wait a while then leave...”

Weiss sighed, watching her frozen breath linger in the air. “What are you doing here, Ruby?” she asked.

“I wanted to ask if you’re okay. Abner says the vitals scanners say you are, but I just wanted to make sure...”

Weiss scowled. “I _almost_ killed you, I’ve just learned that everyone being so supportive of me and my relationship with you was because it’s vital for us to make more miniature clones of you for this ongoing 1,000 year old clean-up job of the huge, _realm-threatening_ **disaster zone** that is the Viridian Valley, and I almost hurt _several_ of my friends and damaged a good chunk of Abner’s lab because I can’t control my powers, so now I’m stuck in _another_ prison cell until he can upgrade my gauntlet.

“What do you _think…?”_

Ruby paused. “… Was that the, uh, retori… rhetora… did you actually want me to answer that question or…?” she trailed off.

“...”

“… I’ll just assume you were doing that… look, Weiss: I’m not mad, alright? I’m not surprised you freaked out like that. Most of the Keeper’s mates and _especially_ the ones that didn’t work out also freaked out.

“Dad freaked out _really_ bad, and it was a pretty big reason he decided to try a relationship with Aunt Raven instead.”

Weiss sighed. “Is that how the Council always tried to find mates for Keepers, Ruby? You keep them in the Bastion, give them enough time to get attached, maybe fall into temptation and screw the current Keeper, before you reveal the secret to them when they’re high on hormones and amazing sex and are the least likely to say ‘No thanks, I’ll go see what my other options are’...?”

“Well, no, that’s not how it works. Like, _at all._ ”

Weiss scowled. “Then how _does_ it work, Ruby? Please, enlighten me! Expand my knowledge of how forces beyond my control and the authority figures in my life are _once more_ emotionally terrorizing and manipulating me for their own self-serving purposes!”

“… I’m sorry, what was that you just said…?”

“TELL ME HOW OTHER PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO FUCK ME OVER THIS TIME, YOU DOLT!”

“ _Oh!_ Well, the Council doesn’t actually do _any_ of the picking; it’s not like, you know, every time we capture a human and don’t try to release them back ASAP, there’s this committee that goes and tests how badass or how powerful they are, and think to themselves, ‘Oh, it looks like this human/hybrid will probably make a Keeper baby!’

“The Keepers and their mates just kind of… you know... happen!”

“How so ‘happen’…?”

“Did you know that dad met mom at the Eve of the Ether fair at Candela, way, WAAAY back…?”

“He told me, yes.”

“And did he tell you about how he was trying to break the record for a test-your-strength game?”

“Yes. I’m assuming that’s why she made her move: she saw the numbers, thought this was a _very_ strong human, right...?”

Ruby paused, before she laughed, and laughed _hard_ , so much Weiss could hear her horns banging against the barrier when she doubled over.

Weiss scowled. “What’s so funny?!”

Ruby laughed for a few more seconds, before she stopped. “Weiss… he didn’t tell you what he looked like then, did he?”

Weiss paused. “… He wasn’t always that strong...?”

“You look at a ‘Then’ and ‘Now’ photo of him, you’d think that ‘Now’ was just ‘Then’s’ bigger, stronger, buffer older brother than the same person after a few years!

“He was a poor kid from Valentino, Weiss; most of his meals were nutriblocks and vita drinks, and he fueled his strength training with protein paste—the batches that they were _giving_ away or throwing out because they came came out tasting even funnier than usual.”

Weiss winced, remembering the awful taste of nutriblocks when she’d made the ill-fated decision to try one so many years ago.

“The only exercise he got was lifting boxes for the people that couldn’t afford drones and were willing to break the law and pay poor kids _way_ below minimum wage, getting into fights with others, and filling up old bottles with water for dumbbells.

“He _did_ win a lot of his fights, but that was only because he could last long enough for the other guys to get so tired he could push them really hard and they’d still fall flat on their asses!”

Weiss blinked. “So why did he make that bet…?”

“Because he was desperate, and the guy at the test-your-strength game was a dick who was _sure_ he couldn’t break the record. He didn’t even come close his first and second try, and it looked like he was about to fail at his third and his last, too…”

“So what did he do?”

“He stalled. Tried to psyche himself up, prayed to Piper, did some last-minute push-ups. None of these actually _helped_ , but it _did_ waste enough time that Aunt Raven got fed up and told him to get on with it already—mom REALLY wanted to try to break the record, too, and Uncle Qrow REALLY wanted that beer she promised him.

“Dad was about to do it, then, he got the idea to give them his last shot, said he’d pay for their own game if they couldn’t break it either.”

“Which he _couldn’t,_ because he had bet his last Urochs...” Weiss muttered.

Ruby nodded. “Oh yeah! He was hoping that Uncle Qrow would do it, but the guy running the Test-Your-Strength game caught onto him so he gave the hammer to the person he thought was even less likely to break the record than dad.”

Weiss smiled. “Which would be Summer, a Keeper of the Grove.”

She could feel Ruby smile. “Mom broke the machine. The guy was in such shock, he gave them the money without a second thought, and by the time he snapped out of it dad was already buying Uncle Qrow that beer he really wanted at a bar ten blocks away.”

Weiss chuckled, before she paused. “… Why did she help him…?”

“Because, she saw that he was someone in need, and that she could help him out. Plus, she could get a free chance at the Test-Your-Strength game, so it wasn’t like she wasn’t getting what she wanted in the first place!

“You know, kind of like that night when you first went into the Valley, except I was looking for a way to stop even more of these expeditions without having to kill anyone.”

Weiss frowned. “So that’s what I was... a means to protect the Valley.”

“ _And_ someone that didn’t deserve to get roped into this messy business! I knew just from the chatter on the comms that you weren’t some foreman or a rich tycoon who wanted to oversee their latest project in person…

“… You were just a girl like me, probably out looking for adventure and excitement.”

Weiss looked down. “… I was actually trying to escape my father... find a new life somewhere else, where I could be free to decide what I wanted to do, without someone else trying to control me, dictate how I was supposed to live my life.

“I thought I’d found that here in the Valley… but in hindsight, I probably should have known better.”

There was silence on the other end for a long while.

“… You don’t have to be my girlfriend, you know? We could… you know… break up. It’s… it’s not like you’re the only badass human or mostly human hybrid in the realm, right…? Besides, what was that saying you humans have? About when you love someone…?”

“’If you love someone, let them go. If they come back to you, they’re yours. If they don’t, they never were.’”

“… Yeah. That, thanks...” Ruby paused. “… I guess… I guess this is my letting you go, Weiss. And whatever happens—whatever you do—I’ll… well I’ll _try_ to be fine with it, like mom was with dad...”

Weiss felt tears well in her eyes. “Why…?”

“Because I love you, Weiss. And that’s what you do you love someone, right...?”

“ **No!”** Weiss shouted, tears pouring down her cheeks. _“_ _W_ _hy_ do you _love me, you dolt?!_ What do you even see in me?! Haven’t I already proven to you **several** times over that I am a literal ticking time bomb of emotions and personal issues waiting explode and possibly _kill_ you with my freaky ice magic, and it might just happen while we’re fucking since the universe seems to have this _giant hard-on_ for screwing me over in the worst ways possible?!”

Weiss sobbed, her voice trembling as she whispered, _“Why…?”_

There was only the quiet, almost unnoticeable hum of the air vent for a long while.

“… You have that something, Weiss—what wasn’t there with all the others. I don’t know _what_ that something is, or if it’s a _bunch_ of somethings… but I just know that you have it. And it’s definitely _not_ just the sex!”

Ruby paused. “… Even if it _is pretty_ hot and amazing and some of the best I’ve had!”

Weiss blushed and sniffed, stared at the silhouette of Ruby standing outside her cell, before she hung her head and wrapped her blanket around it.

“… I need to go, Weiss...” Ruby muttered. “It’s late, I’m tired, and the hunts are going to start again soon since the red alert’s over and we _definitely_ won’t be having a Soul Eater attack until the start of the Flood, at least...”

“So soon...?”

Ruby nodded. “We can’t stay at home, watch the news, and panic for weeks or months like you humans do, Weiss. Besides, it’s not like we Fae don’t have our very lives threatened every day...”

Weiss sighed. “I suppose so...”

“Do you want me to stay for longer?”

Weiss thought about it. “No. You go get some sleep, Ruby—the last two nights have been _crazy...”_

“Okay. I will. Good night, Weiss...”

“… Good night, Ruby.”

Silence. Ruby didn’t move.

“Hey Weiss…?”

“… Yes…?”

“Do you still love me…?”

“I… I don’t know, Ruby. I don’t know if I _can_ love you, knowing I’m going to be part of… whatever this Valley actually is, whatever’s lurking in it that makes all of us—human or Fae—need you Keepers around.”

“… Do you want to try…?”

“...”

“You can sleep with dad at the cabins, and I’m sure Yang won’t mind switching places with you. We could go on dates together—you know, go out to eat together, watch some holos, or we could just make-out for a while, if that’s what you’d like!

“Also, it’s not like this’d be the first time I’ve been in a relationship that was purely for--” Ruby made a sexy animal noise.

Weiss blushed. “… Ask me again in the morning, Ruby… it’s… it’s been a _really_ long night...”

“Okay. I understand. No rush, alright? I’ll wait for however long it takes.”

Weiss frowned. “That’s a bold claim to make, Ruby.”

Ruby chuckled. “Dad dated Aunt Raven for several years, had Yang, then went through an _ugly_ divorce before he changed his mind about becoming a Keeper’s mate. Mom waited for him all that time, because she loved him, she _knew_ Aunt Raven only really wanted him for Yang, and she knew he still loved her, too—it was just that he needed time to be okay with it.

“I’m _pretty sure_ I can do the same, Weiss.”

Weiss frowned. “And if I decide not to try, and if I find I’m happy with someone else, or if I do and we _don’t_ work out?”

“Then we ‘never were,’ and I should go find someone else! That was mom’s plan B by Yang’s 5th birthday—six years after they first met—and mine, too, except the ‘kid they had with someone else’ part.”

“...”

“So, is there anything I can do for you before I leave? For real, this time.”

Weiss thought about it. “No, nothing, thanks.”

“Okay. Goodbye, Weiss.”

Weiss peered out of her blankets, watched Ruby’s silhouette walk away to the side and out the exit of the specimen containment wing.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, even with the aching pain in her chest having grown worse in the meanwhile…


	2. Chapter 2

True to the hyper-accelerated pace of the Valley, what seemed like entire _days’_ worth of events happened in the 24 or so hours between Ruby and Weiss’ last conversation.

She’d had enlightening conversations with Winter, Abner, and Pyrrha, some much needed advice and help of how to go forward with this relationship, than muddle through it all on her own like she had been doing for the past month and a half.

She finally learned of “The Shit That Went Down” straight from Taiyang, the series of events that led to Ruby’s family being torn apart for all this time.

She experienced her own magic turning against her, right when it felt like she was starting to finally get a handle on these new, strange, exciting powers of hers, that she could finally seal the metaphorical burst pipes and start draining the basement.

(That last one wasn’t much of a surprise, given the fact that good things in her life _rarely_ ever lasted for very long.)

Now, here she was floating in a small boat with Ruby, staring at the scenery and waiting for her to decide that they were far out enough from the Hollow’s tube station or any sign of civilization, and talk to her about her parole, and “the other important stuff” she needed to discuss with her.

It was a very different kind of swamp this far out.

The only signs of Fae civilization WERE the roots and plants that had been sawed off or hacked back to keep the way mostly clear, and the signs pointing the way to Keeper’s Hollow and back. Moonlight streamed in from the breaks in the canopy; frogs and birds sang their songs; ripples traveled over the surface of the water as Ruby rowed at a slow, steady pace.

It was a peaceful, beautiful setting, marred only by the tension between them, growing ever worse as the minutes passed.

“Oooh, snap, I see dramatic build-up to a highly emotionally-charged scene that’s going to change _everything!”_ Nora had said earlier, and Weiss sincerely hoped this wouldn’t be the kind of denouement where the relationship well and truly ends, the couple realize there isn’t a hope in hell of putting the pieces back together, and they part ways.

P ossibly for  _good._

They hit the halfway point, Ruby pulled up the oars. Weiss kept on looking over the side of the boat, staring at the water, the trees, and the animals. They drifted along in silence, until the tension grew too much.

“You don’t have to stay here in the Valley anymore,” Ruby said.

Weiss blinked, turned to her. “Pardon…?”

“You don’t have to stay here in the Valley anymore,” Ruby repeated. “I talked with Elder Goodwitch, and her secretaries are getting the paperwork ready so they can transfer you to Arethusa—it’s our biggest Fae settlement in Sekhmet. It might take a week or two because of everything else going on, and changing your identities since your family’s permanently banned there ever since the Scourge, and all.”

Weiss stared at her.

“You can take Winter with you!” Ruby added quickly. “And it’s not all hot, and dry, and full of sand like Zeal—Arethusa’s actually underground, smack dab in the middle of this HUGE oasis; it’s like an island paradise complete with a _giant_ ocean inside a cave, and there’s plants, trees, and flowers everywhere!

“I’ve only seen holos of it, but they say it’s really nice! Elder Goodwitch even says she knows a senior water weaver who’d _love_ to take you both on and train you.”

Weiss blinked. “Are you… are you getting _rid of me...?”_

“Well, not _getting rid of you,_ exactly, since we won’t go through with the transfer unless you want to.” Ruby paused. “Do you, you know, want to move? Because—well, honestly I really don’t want you to, but it’s your choice in the end, and--”

“No.”

Ruby paused. “Sorry, what was that?”

“ _No!”_ Weiss cried. “I’m _not_ leaving the Valley! Ruby, in case you haven’t noticed as I have, all of my attempts at fleeing from my problems in life have ended _catastrophically_ _,_ because it only ever seems to end with in me running smack dab into new ones that can turn out to be even worse than what I had in the first place!

“That things turned out so well for me in the Valley was only because I lucked out and ran into you, and not a Soul Eater or whatever the hell else is lurking out there that needs Keepers like you around!”

Ruby blinked, before her eyes brightened. _“So you’re staying…?”_

Weiss nodded. “Yes. I’m staying. My _complete_ lack of desire to find out what sort of new problems I might run into in a place like Sekhmet aside, I’ve started to make a life for myself here, and most importantly, I don’t want to leave you guys behind here!”

“You guys are my friends!” she looked down. “… And I’ve… never really had those...”

Ruby put her hand on Weiss shoulder and smiled. “When we get back, I’ll go call Elder Goodwitch’s secretaries and tell them you’re staying.”

Weiss looked up and hesitantly smiled back. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Ruby said as he pulled her hand back.

There was another long moment of silence, their smiles fading as the tension from earlier returned.

“So… since you’re staying and all… can I ask you a really personal question? About us…?”

Weiss frowned. “I… uh… sure.”

“Do you still like me, Weiss?”

Weiss blinked. “I…” she looked down and sighed. “I still don’t know. I’m sorry.”

Ruby smiled. “Don’t be.” She blushed. “But… you know, do you want to try and find out? Same way we did the first time?”

Weiss stared at her, her cheeks burning red.

Ruby began to sweat. “I mean, it’s _totally_ okay if you don’t want to and I can understand that _completely_ , but you know, the last time we did this in the honey dream it was really _awful_ though I couldn’t blame you, but still I _really_ don’t want that to be the last kiss we ever--”

“Ruby?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

Ruby did.

Weiss reached out with her bare hand, cupped Ruby’s cheek as she slowly brought her lips up to hers. Sweat began to drip down her forehead, her fingers trembled, and she could feel her gloved hand aching as the runes on her gauntlet clamped down on her magic.

Ruby smiled. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know...”

“I do!” Weiss cried. “I’m just… nervous, is all!”

“Want me to meet you half-way?”

“ _No!”_ Weiss barked. “You just… _stay there_ , because I want to be _100%_ sure I _100%_ want to kiss you!”

Ruby chuckled. “Okay then...” she said a she closed her eyes and puckered up.

Weiss sucked in a breath; her whole body was trembling, sweat was pouring down all over skin, she could feel her gauntlet start to reach its limit as her magic only kept on building up.

Did she _really_ want to do this?

Did she _really_ want to risk finding out that she still loved Ruby?

Did she _really_ want that fact affecting her decisions from then on out, prevent her from ever playing it safe and just assuming that she didn’t love Ruby, that all of the amazing sex was just going to become the standard with which she would hold all future partners to than what she was going to crave from here on out, and then the both of them could easily move on?

Then, one of Nicholas Schnee’s most famous quotes came to mind:

“You know what? _Fuck it.”_

Weiss surged forward and kissed Ruby.

A lot of the romance novels she had read described a great kiss as “explosive.” In her case, it wasn’t figurative, as she could feel all of the magic body going crazy all over again, every ounce of power inside her supercharged, and this time, she had this terrifying realization that there was no way in hell she was going to be able to control it.

Weiss whimpered, trembling, shaking, about to pull away before she froze their lips together again or _worse._

Then Ruby took her gloved hand into hers, intertwined her fingers with hers, and pressed her palm right up to the leather. Without thinking, all that magic surged from Weiss’ body and into Ruby, ice blue tendrils arcing from her gauntlet like a blast from a fire hose, turning into a radiant silver just before they dove into the back of Ruby’s hand.

And just like that, Weiss felt completely calm, like a sea after a violent storm, the waves settling down until the surface was almost completely still. Then she felt something very familiar humming, singing with immense power, stirring the waters all over again but in a _good_ way:

Her magic, but resonating in perfect harmony with something much, _much_ greater, more intense and powerful than she’d ever felt it.

Ruby pulled away, eyes wide open and glowing once more. _“Holy shit!”_ she whispered as she let go of Weiss’ hand. “Weiss, you okay…?!”

Weiss responded by throwing herself at her, wrapping her arms around her back, pulling their bodies tight against each other as she locked lips with her once more.

She felt Rub’s lips turn from hard like rock to soft like clay in an instant, moulding to the shape of Weiss’ mouth as she kissed back. She shivered as she felt Ruby’s muscles tensing and rippling under her clothes, more powerful than ever as every fiber of her body was infused with magic—Weiss’ magic.

Ruby sucked on her bottom lip, wrapped her arms around Weiss’ waist and made it impossible for her to pull away. Not that she _wanted_ to—no, she wanted _more_ , more of Ruby, find out just _what_ she could do to her with all that strength when she didn’t pull back, while all her magic coursing through her system made every last touch and kiss all the more intense, causing all sorts of strange, _interesting_ reactions that didn’t even come _close_ to anything she’d ever felt before.

Weiss moaned, a low, guttural sound in her throat, telling Ruby _exactly_ what she wanted without saying a single word. But still, she broke the kiss, straddled Ruby’s lap, and put her hands on her chest and gently pushed her back, just in case she didn’t get it.

There was a mischievous, playful look in Ruby’s eyes as she tilted back… and proceeded to lose balance, fall right off her seat and to the back of the boat. Thankfully, she managed to catch herself with one hand, and was strong enough to keep them both upright despite Weiss putting all of her weight on her.

“ _Oh my gosh_ —are you okay?!” Weiss cried. “I’m _so_ sorry, I don’t know what--!”

“Weiss?” Ruby asked as she slowly pulled them back up to a more stable position.

“Yes…?”

“Do you still want to--” she made a sexy animal noise, with a little “?” at the end that you could hear.

Weiss blinked. “Uh… I…” she trailed off, and thought about it for a few moments. “… Yes.”

“Great, because I do, too!” Ruby said. “Should I start things up again, or should you?”

“I’d still like to suck your face off like I planned, please,” Weiss said.

Ruby giggled and turned her head up to Weiss. “Go right on ahead!”

And so Weiss did, putting her hand on the back of Ruby’s head, threading her fingers through the strands of her hair as her tongue darted forward, pressing up against Ruby’s mouth, asking—no, _demanding_ entrance.

Ruby parted her lips, let out a muffled yelp as Weiss’ wasted no time diving into her mouth, hungrily exploring every inch she could reach, lifting herself up so she could loom over Ruby, tilt her head back and cradle it as she kissed her.

Weiss made another low, hungry growl, one that sent a one _powerful_ shiver down Ruby’s spine; she whimpered, a bit of fear and a whole lot more _excitement._

Weiss broke the kiss, leaving Ruby wide-eyed with her mouth agape, drool shining and dripping down from her lips. Weiss looked straight into those silver doe eyes of hers, her blue eyes gleaming dangerously with her magic, her mouth curled into a predatory grin.

“ _Mine...”_ she growled.

Then, the two of them stopped, blinking and letting their brains register what just happened. Wide-eyed and blushing bright red, Weiss slowly lowered herself back down, got off Ruby, and sat on the opposite seat with her hands in her lap and her face turned down.

Ruby chuckled as she wiped some drool off on her sleeve. “Geeze, Weiss, never realized you were this _kinky_...”

“… I, uh… never knew I was, either…” Weiss muttered, before she reluctantly turned her head up to Ruby. “Should… should I stop...?” she asked.

Ruby nodded. “Yeah, you really should...”

Weiss frowned.

“… If the--” Ruby made a sexy animal noise “--is going to be as wild and intense as I think it will be, we better do it on the shore, so we don’t end up rocking the boat too hard and sending us both in the water.”

Weiss blinked, her mouth slowly falling open. “O-Oh. Right.” She looked at the mangroves and muddy banks around them, and frowned. “Actually, Ruby, I’d rather we just get back to the house… I _really_ don’t like the idea of doing it in _this_ particular neck of the woods...”

Ruby reached under her seat and opened a chest of full of supplies. “Will it help if we have a blanket?” she asked as she unfolded a sizable, comfortable looking cloth. “It’s waterproof, tough-as-hell, and really soft, too!”

Weiss reached out and felt it. “Okay, this could probably work… but what about lube, since it’s so important?”

Ruby put the blanket down, pulled out a bottle of lube from the same chest, and smiled.

“Wow, were you _really_ preparing for the possibility of us having sex again?”

“No, actually, our lube’s just useful for a whole lot of other things than”--Ruby made a sexy animal noise. “So, is that a yes…?”

Weiss leaned over and kissed Ruby, making the skin of their mouths tingle again from a fresh surge of magic. “Yes, yes it is,” Weiss said as she pulled away, smiling.

Ruby grinned, grabbed the oars, and made for the shore.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait here,” Ruby said after she had laid out the blanket and the box of supplies from the boat. “I’m going to go check if there’s anything nasty out there that we might not want to attract the attention of.”

Weiss frowned. “There aren’t any predators in the Bastion, are there?”

“Not ones that are confident or strong enough to hunt us Fae, no, but some animals can get _really_ mischievous; you know how the monkeys in the Terrace like to mess with you?”

Weiss scowled, and nodded. “If you find any, scare them off for me, will you? And if you can do that by pelting them with berries, the better.”

Ruby smiled. “I’ll try, Weiss.” She leaned in and kissed her, before she gently butted her horns against her forehead, eyes locked with hers. “I’ll be right back, okay?” she said softly.

Weiss blushed. “Okay—but don’t take too long, alright? I’m still plenty riled up from earlier.”

Ruby chuckled as she pulled away. “Oh, trust me, _I know_ ~” she said, tapping her nose and smiling before she disappeared into the trees.

Weiss blushed even harder, before she sat back on the blanket, and ate an energy bar from the box as she waited for Ruby to come back. A few minutes later, she heard a rustling in the bushes; Weiss raised her gauntlet hand to the source, the runes glowing as she turned the safety off, and a sharp shard of ice began to form and float between her fingers.

Ruby emerged, smiling. “We’re clear.”

Weiss crushed the shard in her hand, and flicked the safety back on. “Thank Piper… I don’t know what I’d do if something or someone interrupted us _now_ , but I _guarantee_ you it wouldn’t be pretty.”

“Good thing there isn’t anything or anyone out there, then!” Ruby said as she sat down beside Weiss. “So, we still doing this…?”

Weiss reached out and cupped Ruby’s cheek with her bare hand. “Yes, yes we are...” she replied, before she leaned in and kissed her.

The surge of magic wasn’t as strong and overwhelming as earlier—instead of a dam breaking and the two of them drowning in a flood of pleasant, _interesting_ sensations, it was like a sea in the beginning of a storm, the waves slowly getting riled up as the clouds moved in, and the wind began to pick up.

Weiss didn’t mind. Now, she just took her time, savouring the feeling of Ruby’s soft, warm lips; the little moans, gasps, and rumbles of pleasure as they made out; the sensation of the magic in their bodies beginning to hum and resonate in harmony once more.

It wasn’t long before thing began to get more heated: Weiss began to stroke Ruby’s cheek and hair, Ruby put her hands around Weiss’ waist and pulled her closer, lips were parted, tongues slipped into the others’ mouths, sweat began to drip down their skin.

They broke away for breath, panting, both their lips glistening with their spit, eyes glowing ethereal silver or an icy blue.

“Do you want to move up from just making out?” Weiss asked. “Because I am _seriously_ turned on right now.”

“Yes, but could you do me a favour...?” Ruby asked.

“Sure, what is it?”

“Could you be _super_ aggressive about it like earlier...? Pin me down, growl, and maybe even bite me...? If you want to, that is!”

Weiss blinked. “Are _really_ that into predator/prey stuff?”

Ruby squirmed and made a noise. “Oh, _Eluna,_ you _have no idea.”_

Weiss chewed her lip and thought it over. “Okay, I’ll try it out, but don’t expect me to say things like how I’ve got you defenseless and cornered, calling you creepy nicknames like ‘my precious,’ or say that I’m going to actually _eat you_ afterward...”

Ruby nodded. “I’m okay with that.”

“… But you CAN expect me do all those things, and possibly try to rip your clothes off before I take you.”

Ruby blinked. “I’m VERY okay with that.”

Weiss smiled. “Shall we?”

Ruby turned to face her, spread her legs, and got comfortable. “Let’s,” she said, smiling back.

Weiss surged forward and locked lips with Ruby once more, hands gripping her shoulders as she pushed her down to the ground. Ruby didn’t resist, landing on the blanket with a soft thud, her arms left laying by her sides. Weiss planted her plams on the sides of Ruby’s head and pushed herself up, looked down at Ruby below her, panting, blushing, helpless and vulnerable to _whatever_ Weiss wished to do with her…

Weiss paused for a moment, just staring.

“Changed your mind...?” Ruby asked.

“No, just… wrapping my head around the fact that the Valley seems to have awakened a new side of me, one I’m not _entirely_ comfortable with...”

“We can stop if you want to, but I’d _really_ like it if you can try to keep going anyway...” Ruby said, making the doe eyes at her. “Maybe see if you just need to get used to it…?”

Weiss got caught in Ruby’s wide-eyed gaze, resisted its persuasive powers for a moment, before her defenses crumbled in the face of such adorableness. “Okay, fine, I will…” she muttered.

“ _Yay!_ Thanks Weiss!” Ruby said, smiling before she quickly put on her “cornered and defenseless” expression back on.

Weiss lowered herself back down for a kiss, started out gently pressing against Ruby’s lips, feeling them slowly mould to hers. Then, she decided to get a little more _daring,_ kissing her harder, her tongue prodding against Ruby’s lips and teeth before she parted them and gave her entrance.

Weiss locked eyes with Ruby as she explored her mouth, paused for a moment to make a low, threatening growl in her throat. Ruby eyes widened as she made sound like a whimper and a moan, her cheeks burning red as she squirmed underneath Weiss.

Weiss felt a rather pleasant shiver run down her spine, and slowly pulled out of Ruby’s mouth. “You are going to get me into _so much_ kinky shit, aren’t you…?” she muttered, her lips glistening with their spit.

“Mhmm~” Ruby hummed. “Don’t worry: Fae don’t judge.”

Weiss smirked. “Good,” she muttered before she planted a kiss on the side of Ruby’s mouth, steadily making a trail of faintly glowing marks down her cheek, her chin, and on the front of her neck. Ruby turned her head and tilted it up, exposing a side to Weiss.

“Bite me, _please,_ ” she whispered.

Weiss frowned. “Are you sure?”

“ _Yes.”_

Weiss hesitated for a moment, before brushed aside Ruby’s hair, put her lips onto the bare skin, and bit down on it. Ruby squirmed and made all manner of _delightful_ noises as Weiss’ teeth sank in—up until ice suddenly formed on the tips of her teeth, adding a sharp, freezing sting.

“Aa-aah! _Weiss…!”_

Weiss pulled away, saw the frostbite and teeth marks on Ruby’s skin, both glowing a painful red. _“Shit_ —you okay, Ruby?” she asked quickly.

“No, lick it, please!”

Weiss stared at her for a moment, before she obeyed. The tip of her tongue glowed blue as it touched her skin, Weiss pulled away and watched as the wound rapidly healed, blood draining away, the redness fading back into her normal skin tone, though the teeth-marks were still there.

“Okay…” Ruby muttered as she idly rubbed her neck. “I’m _much_ better now...”

“Sorry about that,” Weiss muttered.

“It’s fine, Weiss—accidents happen.”

“Speaking of which...” Weiss asked. “Was my licking it _supposed_ to do that...?”

“Yep! It’s one of my favourite things about”--Ruby made a sexy animal noise--”with water weavers: you can do it _anywhere_ with them, because they’re always ready with lube, first-aid, _and_ aftercare.”

Weiss paused. “… Huh.”

Ruby smiled. “Want to go back to marking me before we really get going...?”

“Ask for something else, please, Ruby...” Weiss muttered. “This has gotten WAY too weird and risky for me…”

“Aww, alright.” Ruby paused and thought about it for a moment, before she blushed and asked, “Could you sit on my face instead? I’ve been wanting to find out what you taste like for a while now...”

Weiss blinked, her own cheeks turning red. “Uh, sure, I can do that...” she said as she crawled off Ruby and stood up. She gasped as she pulled off her arousal-soaked panties, felt the cool air rushing in between her legs; she set carefully set it aside for later, turned back to Ruby, and noticed she was watching her intently.

Weiss scowled. “You’re not getting this as a keepsake, if that’s what you’re wondering!”

Ruby smiled and held her palms up. “I’m not saying anything, Weiss!”

“As you should!” Weiss said as she walked over, and planted her feet on either side of Ruby’s head.

Ruby grinned as she looked straight up at Weiss’ glistening pussy lips. “Is this why you wear your skirts so short, Weiss?” she asked.

Weiss scowled as she lowered herself. “No, I just happen to like them at this length,” she said as she shifted her knees about and got comfortable. “I’ve got freedom of movement, I look good in them, and it’s a blessing when I’m outdoors, or there’s no air-conditioning during the Fury...”

She put her pussy right over Ruby’s mouth, the edge of her skirt brushing up against her nose. “… That it doesn’t get in the way whenever I get intimate with someone is just a bonus...” she muttered, blushing. “You ready?”

“Yep!” Ruby said as she reached up and got a good grip on Weiss’ thighs. She gently tapped one, Weiss lowered herself onto her waiting lips… then, Ruby tapped her on the thigh again.

“Something up?” Weiss asked as she lifted herself back up.

“I almost forgot: if you want to grab my horns for support while you grind on me…” Ruby smiled. “… I won’t mind.”

Weiss blushed. “… Noted… anything else?”

“That was all I had,” Ruby said, before she tapped Weiss’ thigh again, felt her wet pussy lips on her mouth, and got to work.

Weiss gasped as she felt Ruby’s tongue eagerly running up and down her pussy and toying with her clit, alternating between them so quickly there wasn’t a hardly a break in the waves of pleasure running up her spine, rapidly turning her whole body to jelly. She tried to tell her to slow down, but her mouth only seemed to be capable of making clipped, unintelligible squeaks and moans.

Weiss started to fall forward, Ruby stopped and grabbed Weiss by her sides, before she fell on her horns. Weiss felt her cheeks heat up even more as Ruby effortlessly lifted her up and set her down on her chest, her arousal _pouring_ down her thighs and onto their clothes.

“Too intense?” Ruby asked, her lips and cheeks still glistening and dripping with Weiss’ juices.

Weiss could only manage a nod, panting and shivering too much to make coherent words.

“Want me to go slow, then start notching it up little by little?”

Weiss shook her head.

“So stay slow while you grind on my face to get off instead, then?”

Weiss nodded. She swallowed, took a breath, and muttered, “T-that would be good...”

Ruby hummed, and tilted her head forward. “Want to hold onto my horns while you do? You might need something to hold onto, in case you go limp again.”

“Are you’re sure I won’t hurt you?” Weiss asked.

Ruby laughed, before she tapped her head. “Weiss, these were made for smashing full-speed into other horned Fae and animals, _over and over again_ , then let us walk away just fine afterward. Plus, I _seriously_ doubt you’re strong enough to yank my head hard enough to hurt me, or that your magic can freeze them so badly they break off.”

Weiss nodded. “Good points...”

“So, you want to try again?”

Weiss thought about it for a moment. “Yes,” she said as she reached out for them. “Where should I hold them?” she asked as she reached forward.

“Wherever you like—I like it best at the base, but you can hold the tips if you’d like.”

Weiss nodded. She reached out, wrapped her fingers around the midsection of Ruby’s horns, resting the side of her hands against lower the branches. They felt rough and worn from all the time Ruby had spent outdoors, battling the elements and who-knows-what else, but they were solid and weren’t _that_ unpleasant to hold.

And as Ruby pulled her head back against the ground and held it there, Weiss found they also made excellent hand-holds—however wild or limp she got later, she doubted that she would fall off or lose her balance again, so long as she didn’t lose her grip.

“You ready, Weiss?” Ruby asked.

“Yes,” Weiss replied as she carefully eased herself back onto Ruby’s face. She tensed up as she felt Ruby grip her thighs once more, relaxed as Ruby went much gentler than earlier, slowly, teasingly running her tongue up the length of Weiss’ slit, she put her tongue back at the bottom and did it all over again.

“Mmm...” Weiss moaned as she began to grind on Ruby’s face, feeling it grow ever slicker and hotter with her arousal. “M-much better...”

Ruby’s silver eyes shined as she looked up at Weiss’ face, before she lowered them down to her body and watched her move, graceful and flowing.

It wasn’t long before Weiss found herself on the brink of an orgasm, her breath coming in short, shallow pants, whimpering each each time Ruby put her tongue back on her pussy, her movements getting slower and sloppier.

Ruby tapped her on the thigh. Weiss shakily lifted herself off of her, felt Ruby’s hands grip her sides and help put her on her chest.

Ruby licked her lips clean, her tongue moving so fast it was a blur to Weiss. “Close, I’m guessing?”

Weiss nodded and whimpered.

Ruby paused for a moment. “Hey Weiss, can you do something out for me?”

Weiss looked down at her.

“Could you pull me between your legs, then I eat you out till you cum? It’s _really_ hot for me...”

Weiss grinned. “Sure,” she purred as she scooted forward, pulled Ruby’s horns and buried her head between her legs. She ground her pussy against Ruby’s face, spreading a fresh layer of hot arousal on her lips, more of it dripping down her cheeks and her chin.

Weiss growled playfully. “Go on now: _make me cum...”_

And so Ruby did, her tongue running up and down the length of her pussy, toying and sucking on her clit, driving Weiss wild until she came, crying out as her pussy gushed arousal all over Ruby’s waiting mouth and tongue and pouring down her cheeks and her chin; her hips bucking and grinding against her slick, hot skin; her knuckles turning white from how tightly she was gripping her horns.

Weiss’ orgasm faded, the constant surges of pleasure rocking her whole body replaced with a pleasant warmth slowly washing over her. Ruby kept on licking and lapping at her pussy, thirstily drinking up as much of her arousal as she could, until she stopped and tapped Weiss’ thighs.

Weiss let go of her horns, and began to slump off to one side; Ruby caught her by the sides, lifted her up off her face, before she laid her down beside her. The two spent a long while laying on their backs in silence, catching their breaths and waiting for their hearts to stop racing.

“Ruby…?” Weiss whispered.

“Hmm…?”

“I love you.”

Ruby smiled. “I love you too, Weiss.”

Another few moments of silence passed, before Ruby pushed herself up by her side. “Want to head back to the house?”

“Sure,” Weiss said. “You might have to carry me, though…”

Ruby chuckled. “That won’t be a problem.”

A few minutes later, they were back on the boat, the chest shoved back where it belonged, the blanket folded up, Weiss snuggled up against Ruby’s chest as she picked the oars back up, and started heading back to Keeper’s Hollow.

Weiss fell asleep soon after, to the steady sound of rowing.


	4. Chapter 4

Weiss woke up as Ruby was carrying her out of the boatand onto the Keeper’s Hollow Tube Station, bridal style. She winced as the light of the nearby lamps hit her eyes, turned away and hid her face in Ruby’s shirt.

“Oh, you’re awake!” Ruby said as she carefully put a foot onto the dock. “You want me to put you down?” she asked as she pulled her other foot in.

“No, carry me home, please, I’m _drained_...” Weiss muttered.

Ruby giggled. “Alright...” she said as she headed down the road to Keeper’s Hollow.

The handlers at the station waved goodbye, knowing smiles on both of their faces; Weiss ignored them, but her cheeks burned red all the same. For a while, there was nothing but the sound of insects and wildlife in the trees and the surrounding swamp, until Weiss spoke up.

“I suppose I really shouldn’t be surprised things turned out this way...”  she said . “As it was with my grandparents, we Schnees  _ really  _ don’t know when to quit a good thing once we start...”

“What’s the story behind that?” Ruby asked as she rounded a bend.

“After my grandpa and my grandma got together, they just couldn’t stay away from each other—or more accurately, she couldn’t. Grandpa talked and wrote a whole lot about how she always seemed to be working, scheduling, and acting as efficiently as possible so she’d have as many opportunities to be with him.

“It surprised him, everyone else on the team, and grandma says she never realized she’d act that way, too.”

“What was she like?”

Weiss smiled. “Cold. Logical. Almost constantly annoyed about something. It was why grandpa called her ‘Frosty,’ and the first time he said it, it _wasn’t_ as a pet name. She didn’t change that much after they got together, but at least she wasn’t hostile, secretive, and defensive all the time—just most of it.”

She had also revealed an _incredibly_ horny and _insatiable_ side to her neither were aware she had, but Ruby didn’t need to know that.

She chuckled, oblivious. “At least now I know I know where you got it from!”

Weiss blushed. “Yeah… I always felt like me and Winter take after our grandparents more than we ever did our own parents.”

“You hung out with them a lot?”

Weiss sighed. “Well, both of us did, but my time with them was when I was too young to remember most of it; everything I know about them is from second-hand accounts, holos, or what’s left of grandpa’s journals—a lot of them got corrupted or destroyed, while he and the rest of his team were out in the Country, trying to find Candela.

“How about you: did you spend a lot of time with your grandparents?”

Ruby shook her head. “They were both dead long before even Yang was born. It’s one of the problems with Keepers: we don’t really last all that long, because eventually our bodies are going to crap out, and the Soul Eaters are just going to keep on coming.”

Weiss frowned. “How long are we talking about, exactly?”

“Well, about 40-60 years old if they don’t get killed earlier than that.”

Weiss paused. “That’s… not very long, is it…?”

“Nope!” Ruby said as they reached the outermost fence of Weiss’ crops. “It’s not that weird, though; watchers tend to live up to just past 60 at best, or they retire once they hit 40; all the hunting, the action, and even the echoes we absorb just become too much, and we have to quit, go into another job, or train the next generation of watchers.”

“What about the rest of the Fae?”

“If something bad doesn’t happen to you, like getting eaten by predators or getting really sick? Probably about 70, little over 100 years at best. Even the Eldan Council is constantly shifting soon as it feels like someone’s gotten too old for the job.”

Weiss blinked. “… Oh.”

“How long do you humans tend to live, anyway?”

“250 years or so if you can afford the best healthcare we have; even the average citizen lives to about 80-110…” Weiss replied.

All was quiet as Ruby made her way to the barn.

“Ruby… even if we work out, we’re not going to be together for very long, are we…?”

Ruby shook her head. “Abner says he can’t back it up with science, but he says it’s probably why Keepers and their mates tend to fall in love so quickly and so hard; they’re making up for the time they do have.

“It’s also probably why our sex drives seem to have _zero_ chill once we find someone we really like!”

“… Ah.” Weiss said, blushing. “I see...”

Ruby stopped within the doors of the barn, and gently put Weiss down. “Weiss… don’t think too hard about it, okay? Just enjoy right now. That’s what water weavers try to be with the Flow, right? Never where you were, never where you will be, but always wherever you are.”

Weiss fell silent. “Ruby…” she whispered. “This is really your _only_ shot at a serious relationship, isn’t it?”

“Well, technically no! We can still date and start families when we’re older, it’s kind of one of the first problems we solved with our genetic engineering!” Ruby looked away. “… But _yeah_ , with how much more likely it is that we’ll be killed by something or we just conk out when we get older, and how important it is that there’s a new Keeper to replace us eventually, we _really_ have to get it right the first time with whoever we chose as our first official mate.”

She looked back at Weiss and smiled. “So it’s a good thing we also seem to able to know who it will be, just like that.”

“But what if I’m just a fluke? You’ve dated before, _surely_ you felt like this for other people?”

Ruby nodded. “I have.” She gently butted her horns against Weiss’ head, and looked her right in her eyes. “But they never came anywhere _close_ to the way it is with you,” she said, before she gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Weiss blushed.

“I promise things are going to be different from here on out, Weiss,” Ruby said as she pulled away. “No more keeping secrets like the Keepers’ mates!”

“I’m happy to hear that, Ruby...” Weiss said, smiling. “And speaking of secrets: any more you’d like to share with me before they become a problem?”

“Just one for now: I think your sister’s _really_ hot, and if she ever gets over her phobia of me, and you’re both down with it, I’d be game for a threesome with her.”

Weiss blinked, her face turning bright red, and her mouth slowly falling open.

“Winter has _really_ nice boobs,” Ruby said. “Yours are still awesome, by the way! Just in a different way.”

Weiss blushed even harder.

Ruby waved. “Good night, Weiss.”

Weiss blinked, her face feeling like it was melting again. “I… uh… good night, Ruby.”

The two of them began to go their separate ways.

“Oh, wait! Weiss!”

Weiss turned around.

“I’ll get started on those wardrobes and trunks you wanted for your stuff when the Makers finish making your and Winter’s new home on top of the barn; it’s easier for all of us if I know how much space I’m working with, and if I just build them where they’re going to go in the end.”

Weiss blinked. “Oh. Thank you...”

Ruby nodded. “Also: I love you.”

Weiss blinked again, then smiled. “I love you too, Ruby.”

Ruby crossed the farm and climbed up the side of the house and into the house, Weiss watched her go, before the both of them joined their older sisters wherever they were staying. It had been three hours since they left, and everyone had long asleep or given up on staying awake for them, so they tread lightly, careful to only wake up their sisters with their knocking on doors, or the side of stall walls.

Yang bolted up from Ruby’s nest, pillows and blankets falling away from her as she scrambled to the door and threw it open. <Ruby!> she cried as she pulled her into a hug. <You’re back! What took you so long? Did something bad happen when you had that talk? I was so worried!>

Ruby smiled as she hugged back. <Sorry Yang! And no, nothing _bad_ happened—things actually went super well!>

Yang pulled away, and smiled. <Well, that’s good to…> she noticed the bruise on Ruby’s neck, still faintly glowing with Weiss’ magic.

“Sweet shepherd!” Winter whispered. “Weiss, what happened to you? Your skin is pale, and it looks like you’re gonna collapse! And what is that _smell?_ ”

Weiss blushed. “I’m fine, I’m fine!” she squeaked. “I’m completely fine, let’s just go to sleep, and I’ll be much better in the morning, I promise!"

Winter narrowed her eyes. "Weiss, _what happened?"_

"It’s not a big deal!”

“Like hell it isn’t a big deal!” Winter cried as she held Weiss up by her shoulders. Her eyes softened. “Weiss, please, tell me, what happened earlier...?”

Weiss sheepishly looked away. “Uh, like I said, myself and Ruby had that talk she mentioned, it went exceptionally well, and afterward, we ah… how do I put this…?”

<We>\--Ruby made a sexy animal noise.

Yang and Winter stared at their younger sisters for a moment.

Ruby blinked. <Yang…?>

Weiss frowned. “Winter… are you alright?”

Yang and Winter started screaming, the former waking up the whole house with her roaring, the latter jolting the others from sleep as the barn was filled with a long, continuous noise, starting as a quiet whine, gradually growing louder and louder to a wail of pure _anguish_ , occasionally broken by hysterical sobbing.

“It was _completely consensual!”_ Weiss added quickly.

<Yang, what’s the problem?> Ruby calmly asked as Yang ran around her room in a panic.

Yang stopped, cried out, and punched a hole in the wall facing the living room.

Qrow flinched as he was almost punched in the hip, before he stormed through the door. <The hell is going on in here?!> he cried.

“Sorry, just found out that my little sister just recently resumed screwing the _living embodiment of my nightmares!”_ Winter sobbed as she sat in a pile of plushies, the Eluna hugged to her chest.

“Yeah, that’s a thing with Keepers and their mates!” Taiyang casually called over from his stall. “It’s basically non-stop”--he made a sexy animal noise--”in the beginning, and a just a _whole lot of it_ for the rest of the relationship.

“I should know: I was one.”

< _I know that!_ _> _ Yang cried. _<_ My problem is Ice Princess is corrupting my dear, sweet sister even more after she already took her innocence!>

Ruby rolled her eyes. <Yang, I haven’t been innocent since-->

Yang scooped up Ruby into a hug. <Shh…> she said as she stroked her hair. “Shh… let me maintain this illusion just a while longer, please...>

Weiss sighed as she sat down beside Winter. “Winter… I can see why you’d be… distressed by this, to say the least, but I promise you, whatever happens between me and Ruby is all _completely_ consensual, safe, and—well, probably not sane, but still!”

“I know, but this was after what, a month and a half of being together?” Winter countered. “This was a whirlwind of a romance any way you paint it, and this isn’t even including all the crazy shit that’s happened, _plus_ our perception of what _was_ reality shattering right before our very eyes and replaced with _whatever the fuck_ this mad realm really is!”

Qrow sighed. <Look, Yang, I know it’s a real shocker to you, now that you know Ruby are back together now, and I know this info has _really_ fucked you up, but can we _please_ discuss this in the morning? It’s been a long couple of days, I almost got killed by a Soul Eater, Ice Queen, _and_ her sister, and I just want to get some sleep...>

Blake grunted her agreement.

Yang sighed, and let go of Ruby. <Fine…. but this’ll be first thing in the morning, alright?>

Qrow shrugged. <Sure, why not.>

<Can we all go back to bed now?> Blake asked.

“Yes, I’ll… try to go back to sleep now,” Winter muttered as she laid back down into her bed of plushies. “Sorry again, everyone.”

Crisis over for the moment, everyone went back to their beds and went to sleep, except for Yang, Ruby, Winter, and Weiss.

“Are you sure she’s not pressuring you or manipulating you, Weiss?” Winter asked as she and Weiss lay down together.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Weiss replied.

<And you’re sure you want to see if it’ll work out with her…?> Yang asked. <It’s your only shot, and all.>

Ruby nodded. <I’m 100% sure.>

“Ruby’s different from all the others,” Weiss said. “And it’s _not_ just because she’s a Fae.”

Winter and Yang both sighed.

<… Don’t hesitate to ask for my help, alright?> Yang said. <Whether that’s when things go south, or you need...> her face curled in disgust <… tips from someone more experienced...>

Ruby smiled as she turned to her side and hugged her. <I won’t, Yang. I promise.>

“To be honest, I probably won’t take you up on that offer, but the thought is appreciated still,” Weiss said as she snuggled up next to Winter.

“Weiss, please, I won’t judge; I’ve been pining after a cartoon wolf for the past decade, even before I learned she was both real and a Fae, I can understand what excites and interests us can get very… _strange_.”

Weiss sighed. “Winter, please: I’d rather this be the last time we ever discuss my sex life.”

“Okay...” Winter whispered. “I love you, Weiss.”

“I love you too, Winter...” Weiss grumbled.

<Night, li’l sis—I love you,> Yang said.

<Love you too, big sis, night...> Ruby said.

“… And Weiss, if you ever change your mind--”

“GO TO SLEEP, WINTER!”

Yang wrapped her arms around Ruby, and pulled her in close. She stopped when she felt a damp piece of fabric that didn’t feel like her pants. <Ruby, what is this…?> she asked as she pulled it out of her pocket.

Ruby squinted at in the darkness, and frowned. <Crap, _knew_ I forgot something...>

Winter’s face fell. “ _Why_ does getting to live with you again have to come with extremists trying to burn the realm down, AND _this…?”_

Weiss blushed. “Just… accept it as it is, and be happy things aren’t _worse_! Things have a way of going to hell in a hellbasket out here!”

<So long as we don’t try to leave the Valley any time soon, or accept any more suspicious tickets anywhere, we should be fine!> Ruby finished.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you disappointed with the sudden end to the "Predator/Prey" kink, a preview of what's going to happen in "Sexy Animal Noise II: Sexier, Noisier, Animalier," and a **SPOILER** for a major event of "The Viridian Vanguard":
> 
> https://68.media.tumblr.com/eae7bd6e21c0b69204b11af461508a89/tumblr_oshvx93zpC1uh0oxyo1_1280.png
> 
> I'll be working on "Kinky Animal Noise" Soon(TM). Do you guys want: 
> 
> "I Prefer The Term 'Robosexual'" (Penny/Pyrrha, golem-kinkiness) 
> 
> or 
> 
> "Tentacle Rape Monsters For Initiate Weavers" (Weiss/Ruby, tentacles)
> 
> first?


End file.
